


Respite

by epersonae



Series: The Magcretia Chronicles [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Stolen Century Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epersonae/pseuds/epersonae
Summary: Taako needs to be left alone. Lucretia and Magnus get a break from the pressure.





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Bubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/gifts).



> This is basically the prelude to [And Also A Small Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426418), inspired by a couple of paragraphs of [That Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424891). Set just before the events at the end of episode 66.

Lucretia was hoping to get into the Starblaster’s kitchen unnoticed, just grab something quickly and get back to redacting her journals. But Taako was cooking, and Magnus was leaning over him, and they both looked up when she entered.

“Lucy, will you tell Handsy here that I’m trying to cook?” Taako’s voice sounded worn to the bone. “This is delicate work and I don’t need….” He trailed off and shook his head, frowning.

“Lucretia, babe, can you tell Taako that taste testing isn't a crime?” Magnus looked up at her, and the look in his eyes was anxious and needy, despite the lightness of his words. “I need to check it for poison and he doesn't believe me, can you imagine the nerve?” He reached into the bowl and scooped out some dough with his fingers. “I need to check the food; I mean I don’t want you to, you know, get sick or whatever.”

Taako smacked his hand with the back of the spoon, probably harder than he needed to, but Magnus continued on, “Yup, I think it’s totally poisoned, you should let me take it so I can save everybody.” He grinned around a mouthful of what Lucretia thought might be cookie dough, but maybe cake batter?

“I haven’t even added the egg whites yet, you heathen,” Taako said. “Do you see what I’ve been dealing with, Lucy? Help?” And like Magnus, the tone didn’t quite match the look on his face. None of them did now, especially not since Lup had disappeared. Taako shoved Magnus towards Lucretia, not quite rudely, but again probably harder than he needed to.

She blinked up at him after he ended up directly in front of her.

“Well hello there,” he said with a grin.

“Magnus.”

“Yup, that’s still me.”

And they exchanged a look, a strange electric moment, when he smiled at her and it was almost just barely not quite like the old days. She took his hand.

“Let’s let Taako have the kitchen to himself?”

 

* * *

 

“Your room,” she said, pulling him past her door. She had a whole elaborate spiel for why not her room — but he didn’t ask. He pulled her into his room and they both kicked out of their clothes, shucking jackets and shirts and pants onto a pile on the floor.

She walked him back to the bed, pushed him to sit down, and kneeled in front of him. Gently she stroked him from half-hard to fully erect, then leaned forward. He groaned and put a hand on her head, pushing her away a bit. She paused, put one hand on his thigh, the other hand stroking steadily.

“No, let me take care of you for a little while.”

“Oh, Luc….”

Whatever it was he was going to say, it was gone when she licked and sucked at him, and his hand in her hair went from pushing away to pulling her closer. She kissed up and down the shaft, licked the tip, tasted a sticky strand of pre-cum. He threw his head back, leaned back on his hands, pushed up towards her.

He so rarely let her do this, let her give him pleasure without pause. She shuffled forward on her knees and rested the shaft between her breasts, stroking it a little, slick and pink against her smooth dark skin. He whimpered, sighed her name again. She looked at him with fond eyes, tried to take in all of him with a single look; she reached up and touched his chest. She could feel his heart racing.

She stood, then straddled him, sliding down easily.

“Ahhh”

And she rocked against him once, twice, but he grabbed her around the waist — stood with her still inside — and flipped her onto the bed. He took a few quick pumps before pulling out and kneeling over her. The tired sadness was finally gone from his eyes for just this moment; he grinned. It was almost like he used to do, the battle of wills in arousal, who could give whom the most pleasure. It was almost like she wished it could be.

She wondered for a moment if he was still that way with Taako. She wondered if he was even sleeping with Taako anymore.

He didn’t give her much time to wonder, though, as he laid her down on the bed and rested two fingers on either side of her clit. Oh, this! She loved it, just that simple warm pressure, knowing more was coming, craning her hips up for just a little more of a touch. He pressed his thumb on her and she keened and whimpered. He pressed down just a bit more firmly as he slid his fingers inside.

“There we go,” he murmured. “How’s that?”

She laughed, like she hadn’t laughed in months, and then she gasped and bucked and cried out. This, she loved this, she loved coming with his hand wrapped around her, inside, on top, the warmth, the pressure opening her up and giving her something to bear down on as she came.

As she got her wits back, just a little, she said, “Magnus! You made me go first!”

“I’ll do it again,” he said. “Just you watch.”

And he dipped his head down to take one of her nipples in his mouth, at first just resting his tongue, until she squirmed at the tease of it, then licking, slowly, slowly, and faster. The fingers of one hand still inside her, he brought up his other hand to play with her other breast, her nipples so tight and sensitive she thought maybe she might come from the way he was teasing them.

She twisted in his hands and mouth, moaning incoherently, whispering his name over and over.

“Yes, Lucretia, I’m here, I’m here for you.”

She thought she might dissolve into tears — or stars — when he let go of her and shifted down, but he grabbed her hips and lifted her to his mouth. Yes, his lips on her, his tongue on her clit, even the tickling of his sideburns on her thighs. She loved, too, the way he adored her body, the way he gripped her close and hummed into her very bones. Then the fingers again, craning, pulsing, and she crashed into another orgasm, when she wasn’t even entirely done with the last one. She might have screamed -- she wasn’t entirely sure, but she felt his smile curl up against her pulsing cunt, and yes, that was the best.

But then he set her down and pulled her onto his erect cock, and no, that was the best, getting fucked into the ebbing remnants of her orgasm, kicking, using her heels to draw him closer. This, and this, and this. Letting herself have the one thing she wanted right then: to not think, only feel.

She gasped when he pulled out (not soon enough, as it turned out) and came on her hip, whining her name.

“Oh, I’m so…that was so sudden…I didn’t mean…”

She bopped his nose, giggling, for just a moment being the girl she looked like instead of the improbably old woman she was.

“You don’t get to apologize,” she said softly. “At least…not as long as you clean me up.”

He wiped her down with a warm damp cloth, after running out into the hall with just a blanket wrapped around him, and he kissed the soft spot where her hip met her belly.

“Thank you?” he murmured into her skin.

“No, thank you.” And she tousled his hair. He snuggled up against her and drifted off to sleep. She watched him for a long time, listened to the easy sound of his breathing. Finally a little rest, a temporary respite for him. She sighed and slipped out of his arms. There was still so much to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thanks to the usual suspects for beta reading, prompts, encouragement, and #validation. Especially to Miss_Bubblegum for giving me a starting point of Magnus being a goof in the kitchen.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [That Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424891) by [Miss_Bubblegum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Bubblegum/pseuds/Miss_Bubblegum)




End file.
